Semiconductor die packages using conductive clip structures are known. For example, a semiconductor die package using a rigid clip structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,276. The clip structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,276 connects a source region and a gate region at one surface of a semiconductor die to corresponding leads. In this patent, source and gate contacts of the clip are initially connected by a tie bar. Separation of the gate and source connection of the clip is performed by laser cutting of the connecting tie bar, after clip is bonded to the die. Also, the clip structure is only applicable to a single die configuration.
Since the clip structure is rigid, the horizontal alignment of any two structures to be connected by the clip structure needs to be relatively precise. If two structures are not horizontally aligned, the clip structure may not contact one of the structures and rework may be needed. Also, the additional laser cutting step can increase processing time during the package assembly process.
Embodiments of the invention address these, and other problems, individually and collectively.